Kiss Me in the Twilight
by reyrocks
Summary: In honor of Valentine's Day, will Ilia be able to tell Link how she really feels about him? LinkxIlia NO HATER COMMENTS PLEASE! I DO NOT OWN LEGEND OF ZELDA! Please enjoy!


**Hello fanfiction world! I'm back with a new story, yes indeed, and something serious for once! I'm currently overly obsessed with Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, I've almost beaten the game, I am SO close! Last chapter, here I come! :D Anyway, I love Link and Ilia as a couple, I mean come on, it's so obvious they like each other it's just too sweet! I don't know why people hate Ilia so much; she's cool in my book! Whatever, I hope you all enjoy this short one-shot I wrote in honor of V-day (forever alone xD). I'm trying a different, more serious approach and I tried to add more detail and make sure I have no grammar mistakes. Yeah, taking a break from comedy, but I swear I'm coming back at it. :) Enjoy! (Yes the title is suckish, don't remind me)**

**Warning! Contains Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess SPOLIERS**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form own Legend of Zelda or its characters and content. Just this story and idea :)**

**Kiss Me in the Twilight**

When Ilia woke up, to her, it was just another day. Accept for the fact, this was no ordinary day. It was Valentine's Day; a day where people confessed their love or already existing couples would do something special. In Ordon, nobody would make a huge deal about it. The adults would act more affectionate to their partners and the kids would give each other candy, but that was about it.

Ilia was completely unaware that today was that day; the day for the last few years she had tried to tell her best friend, Link, her true feeling for him, failing or chickening out every time. They had been the best of friends ever since he had been brought to the village when he was little. It had taken him some time to get used to his new surroundings and the villagers, but he eventually opened up to them and her.

Only three years ago, when Ilia was fourteen, she had realized she had feelings for Link. At first, she was scared to admit it to herself; how could she like her best friend in that way? Eventually, she accepted the fact that she _did_ like him, and she wasn't going to get over it anytime soon. Ever since then, she'd been trying to face him, but her fear drove her away every time. She always thought Link would deny her, why would he even want to date her? There was nothing special about her, was there? So Ilia had kept her feelings of love in the dark, playing the role of the best friend in front of him. Stuck in the friend zone.

Ilia strode down stairs after she'd gotten dressed and brushed through her hair. Her father was in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Morning, Ilia!"

"Good Morning, dad!" She sat down at the table where her father had placed her breakfast of eggs and sausage, her favorite. After the meal, Ilia cleaned up and grabbed her jacket.

"Heading out?" asked Bo.

"Yup, just to check on the livestock," she replied. ""See ya!" She stepped outside. She was glad she brought her jacket. The cold, winter breeze was hardly blowing, but it still sent chills down her spine. She hiked up the hill to see if Fado and Link were there. '_Link,'_ she thought, dreamily. _'Ah! Snap out of it! Don't act like you desperately want to see him!' _ But she _did_ want to see him. Badly. She straightened up, keeping her cool and continued up the hill and entered the ranch. She sighed in relief when she saw Fado was alone.

"Mornin', Ilia!" Fado called out to her.

"Hey Fado," she smiled.

"Link ain't here yet," he said.

"I know." She wondered why Fado had brought him up. He'd never said anything like that before. Did Fado think she wanted to see him? Was it obvious? Yes, of course she was dying to see Link, but she didn't want Fado knowing that. Regardless, every morning she came up to feed the goats whether Link was there or not. She shrugged it off and grabbed a bag of feed. Fado joined her as they spread the grain. As the breeze picked up, Fado asked:

"Anything special planned for today?" he winked.

"N-no." What was with this man and his peculiar questions? Does he suspect she had feelings for his fellow goat-herder? She tried to shake of her anxious feelings. Talking about Link would just make her more desperate to see him. They finished feeding the goats in silence when the sudden sound of hoof beats came up the path. They turned around to see Link riding Epona, ready for duty.

"Mornin' Link!"

"Morning Fado," he replied. "Hey Ilia." He looked at her with his cute smile and bright blue eyes.

"Hi," she managed to stutter, trying to blush. Why did her make her feel this way? He looked so majestic on top of Epona, his light brown hair flowing in the breeze.

"We've got a busy day today, my boy," Fado said to Link as he dismounted from Epona.

"Then I guess we should get started," Link replied.

Fado nodded. "Right, now you head along missy. Don't keep Uli waitin' now, you hear?" Fado said. Ilia would help Uli out every other day by babysitting Collin while she tended to her newborn, even though Collin was capable of staying out of trouble; it let Uli have some peace of mind.

"Alright," she replied with a smile. As she left, she heard Link call out to her.

"Hey Ilia!"

She turned to him. "Yes?"

"Why don't we go out for a ride later?" he asked quietly.

"I'd love to!" she said, not trying to sound too anxious.

"Great! Just come by later when we're finished. See ya!" As he went to join Fado, she too turned around and headed off to Uli's. As she headed down the hill, she felt a slight tugging at the corner of her mouth. She smiled softly to herself. Her mind told her, _'It's only a ride, it's no big deal,' _but her heart screamed, _'It's a date!'_

* * *

><p>Pink when streaked the sky when Ilia had finished up at Uli's. Not much had happened; Collin spent the day fishing and reading mostly, while his mother tended to her other child and tried to fit in a nap here and there. She guessed she'd never been able to sleep properly with her baby crying all night.<p>

Ilia walked up near the ranch when Link came down the hill on Epona. He smiled when he saw her. He reached out and lent her a hand to hull her up on to the saddle behind him.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Just around," he said and they were off. They started off at a trot, and then Link brought Epona to a steady gallop through Faron Woods. Ilia had her arms wrapped around his waist, holding on tight. With the wind blowing through her hair just the right way and the gorgeous sunset, everything just felt so right. She never wanted this moment to end. But soon enough, she was brought out of her daydream when they arrived at Ordon Spring. Link hopped off the saddle to help her down. They sat on the rocks while they let Epona cool off and drink from the spring waters. Ilia lied down on her back against the stone and began to stroke Epona.

"That was a great ride, thank you for taking me out, Link," she said.

"It's nothing, besides, I love taking you places," he said. Ilia blushed slightly at his comment, hoping he wouldn't notice. They sat there on the rocks for a long moment. Ilia began to feel tense and uncomfortable alone with the silence between them. It was almost as if he was going to say something or expected her to do the same. She was in no way about to speak her mind at the moment.

"Well," she said, finally getting up, "I guess I should go home before it gets dark." As she turned away, she felt a hand grab her wrist.

"Don't go yet, Ilia!" Link said, desperately.

"Huh?"

"There's… a reason I took you out tonight… there's something… I want to tell you…" Link shifted uncomfortably, avoiding her gaze. Ilia was very confused at the moment. Link never acted like this.

"Link, it something wrong?" she asked, worriedly.

"No, it's just… do you know what today is?"

"No, now spit it out."

"I-I don't think I can."

"Come on Link, how hard ca-" His lips suddenly collided with hers. He'd taken her by surprise; she surely hadn't been expecting this! Either way, she embraced the kiss, slowly kissing back against his soft lips. Unfortunately, the kiss was short lived, for her at least, and he pulled back.

"S-sorry," he said.

"F-for what?"

"That. I-I've been meaning to tell you…"

"Link, I-"

"-love you," they finished in unison. They kissed again, as if to seal their bond. When twilight came, they walked home, hand in hand, and Link whispered, "Happy Valentine's Day, Ilia."

**A/N: Like it? Love it? Hate it? Too corny? I don't know so YOU tell ME! Please review! I hope to write more for Zelda in the future so I hope you all like it! Bye for now!**

**~ Happy Valentine's Day! ~ 3 3 3**

**P.S.-Don't review my story just to hate on Ilia, I swear if you do that, you're getting blocked and report, just watch me do it! :P**

**~reyrocks :3**


End file.
